gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Department for the East India Trading Company
The Department for the EITC is the head of the world wide trading organization, the EITC deals with trade actitivies around the world and also has its own military to protect trade imports from India to England, many branches have different leaders and the Carribean branch is lead by Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard the Director of the Caribbean imports The Department is also a Governmential owned Department in England which a MP (Member of Parliament) represents as the EITC Secretary. The EITC is also formally controled by the King of Great Britian and Northern Ireland who is King John Edward Marvolo James Breasly III. 'Department leaders' Director of the Department: TALKS WILL BE ISSUED. First Officer of Department: ''Will be elected by Lord Marshall Redbeard.'' Deputy First Officer of Department: ''Will be elected by Lord Marshall Redbeard.'' Head of the Caribbean trade: Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard. 'Caribbean Trade Office' The Carribean Trade office is lead by the Lord Marshall who is Samuel Redbeard. Leaders of the Caribbean branch: *'Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard.' *'Deputy Lord Marshal Johnny Goldtimbers.' *'King John Breasly I.' *'Lord Giratina Orgin Forme.' *'Lord Pablo Swordmaster.' *'Lord Defense Marshal Leon.' *'Lord Benjamin Macmorgan.' *'Lord President of Armed Forces James "Usman" Strider.' 'Members of the EITC Caribbean Branch' All the EITC Caribbean membrs: #'Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard.' #'Deputy Lord Marshall Johnny Goldtimbers.' #'King John Breasly I.' #'Lord Gientina Orgin Forme.' #'Lord Pablo Swordmaster.' #'Lord Defense Marshall Leon.' #'Lord Benjamin Macmorgan.' #'Lord President of Armed Forces James "Usman" Strider.' # 'Notable Trading Ships' #HMS Supreme -- Main EITC flagship Protect at all costs! #HMS Imperial -- King's Flagship Protect at all costs! #HMS Bloodless -- Fleet ship #HMS Victoria -- Fleet ship #EITC Intrepid -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Firebrand; Roundshot -- 79-81 #EITC Leviathan -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Chain Shot; Firebrand -- 79-81 #EITC Conqueror -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Chain shot; Explosive -- 79-81 #EITC Tyrant -- EITC Treasure Fleet escort War Frigate -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 69-71 #EITC Juggernaut -- EITC War Frigate -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 43-45 #EITC Behemoth -- EITC War Galleon -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 40-42 #EITC Warlord -- EITC War Frigate -- Roundshot; Firebrand -- 33 #EITC Corsair -- EITC War Sloop -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 37-39 Equipment for EITC Military Type 1 Clothing The EITC requires men to have a long black coat with golden stripes and pocket, the boots are needed to be long leather and black and would also be needed to touch the Soldiers knee's, the vest is to be a ceremonial half shirt which has decorations of patterns in gold and the background in dark green, the shirt is to be a puffy white long sleave which the ends stay outside the coat lengths, and the hat is to be plain black with a darker sense at the top on the brim. all of these which is recomended to be purchased at Labert and smith's at London, to equip these you would need to place an order to England where they will be tailored for the person in mind. Type 2 clothing The type 2 clothing are normally used by the Caribbean branch who use a long dark coat with no golden stripes, the vest similar to the type 1 vest is white with the same patterns the colour however is white in order to refelect the sunlight due to the warm tempratures of the Caribbean, the boots and slightly shorter and allow the Caribbean Highlanders to have more movement so that the boots dont damage the Soldiers feat when marching, the shirt is usually un puff and straight which allow a less smart apperance and more movement, the shirt however does not stick out so that the Soldier can move around easly, the hat is dark with a golden stripe on the top which also has inside a nice cotton space for the head. EITC soldiers are advised to use these if they are in the Caribbean branch due to warm tempratures unlike the Caribbean. Type 3 clothing Another clothing is used for some men who would prefaire to be more free, they have a puffy shirt which is recomended to be in white, they also have a belted brown vest which is normally to be used by all soldiers not just officers, the boots are short below the knee and brown which are comfy when marching, the hat is not recmended but if soldiers do want it they can have a bandana in any colour which the 95th rifles normally use. Type 1 weapons Weapons are normally important for a soldier, each soldier must have: a brown bess musket, a flintlock pistol, and a normal cavaly sword, the muskets are supposed to have a band on them in white with bayonets on ground however on ships they no bayonets so that the soldier can reload faster, the sword is normally bent however straight swords are used for Officers or commonly known as "small swords due to there long thin blade, all can be purchased at Smith and stone's at London a recomended place. Type 2 Weapons The type 2 weapons are commonly used for the caribbean branch of the EITC they are normally a musket with bayonet or without with no band, a sword normally bent or a Cutlass, a Pistol flintlock or mulitiple barrels, and a Blunderbus which is commonly used in pirate control, as these are special elite weapons they are purchased at the Special London Warehouse a place donated to the Caribbean EITC trade parts for any need that they require.